Spread Your Wings
by SniperBioshock
Summary: Everyone seems to take an interest in the new girl at Forks High. The Cullen's can tell that she isn't human but they cant seem to place what she is. One thing is for sure, she doesn't like vampires. Can a certain Pixie like vampire change her views? Can she gain her trust, friendship and maybe even something a little more. M for language. (On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I had started this story once before but had to take it down. I figured it was time to upload again. **

**Bella isn't a human in this story.**

* * *

**Pairing - Bella/Alice**

* * *

**Story Summary-** Everyone quickly takes an interest in Isabella Swan, the new girl at Forks high. Even the Cullen's take an interest which is very rare seeing as how they never talk to anyone other then eachother. She has an inhuman beauty to her but they don't know what she is. She doesn't smell like a human, vampire or shifter. Alice take's the biggest interest in her. She is drawn to her in ways she never thought possible. She has never felt this kind of attraction towards anyone. Isabella makes it clear she wants nothing to do with the Cullen's. Will Alice somehow be able to change her mind or will she be pulled into a world where vampires are the least of anyone's worries.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Summary** - Isabella Swan arrives at Forks High and causes quite a stir. The moment Alice see's her she feel a strong pull towards her. However their confrontation doesn't go according to plan.

* * *

**~*Chapter 1*~**

_The New Girl_

* * *

"Did you see the new girl?" I heard one of the girls in my class ask her friend. A few people turned towards her.

"I saw her!" A boy named Mike replied. "I don't think I've ever seen someone as beautiful as her in my life." I almost laughed when I saw his eyelashes flutter. Jessica glared daggers at him.

"She's not that pretty." She mumbled under her breath. "I'm much better looking then her." It's no big secret that Jessica Stanley is pining over Mike Newton. The only one who doesn't seem to notice is Mike.

"I'm totally going to ask her out!" Eric said happily, earning him a punch in the arm from Tyler.

"Not if I beat you to it." He replied. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. They were so childish most of the time. Then again I'm a hundred year old vampire stuck in a teenagers body. I guess I cant complain too much. The teenage hormones affect me as much as they do them. I heard a chuckle from right outside the classroom door and saw Edward walking by. 'Great, of all the things I could have been thinking about as he walked by it had to be hormones.' The bell finally rang and I hurried out of the class to meet my family for lunch. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting outside the cafeteria and Jasper and Edward arrived right after me. As usual we entered together and as usual everybody stared. We got used to it after the first few times of starting at new schools.

"Yeah but they live together. It's weird. Okay the little dark haired girl is Alice. She's really weird. Then there is Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain. Dr. Cullen is like this Foster dad slash match maker." My head snapped over to where the voices were coming from. I saw Jessica and Angela talking to the new girl. Even though I don't have to breath, my breath still caught in my throat. They hadn't been kidding. She really was absolutely beautiful. Long, wavy dark brown hair cascaded down her back. She had a heart shaped face with beautiful light blue eyes. Full lush lips that in my opinion looked very kissable. Her clothing choice was also fantastic. It's very rare to find someone in a small town like Forks who actually seems to care about fashion. Again I couldn't help but think how incredibly beautiful this girl was.

"You mean inhumanly beautiful." Edward muttered so that only our family could hear him. The girls head cocked to the side and she turned towards us. She couldn't have heard us could she? "I don't know. I suppose it could have been a coincidence." Edward said and shrugged. The girl smirked at us and turned back to Jessica.

"I'm pretty sure she could hear us." Rosalie said angerly. "Can you tell what she is? Edward, what is she thinking?" Edward seemed to try and focus but he was increasingly becoming frustrated.

"Nothing. I cant hear anything. All I can hear is static." He huffed in annoyance and glared at the new girl's back.

"Do you think she's a threat?" Rosalie asked, voicing everyone's concern.

"No!" I said quickly, standing up for her. Of course everyone decided to ignore me.

"I don't know." Edward looked around our table at everyone 's reactions to the girl. "Maybe Carlisle will know. I say we confront her though. Maybe she will tell us. I mean we aren't exactly...normal ourselves." He said, purposely leaving the word vampire out of the sentence. Just in case she doesn't already know what we are. We could always use that as leverage. We decided that we would try and talk to her after school.

xxxx

We waited near the car for Isabella to come out of the building. I had two classes with her but was unable to strike up a conversation. Every time I tried she would just nod or shrug. She never once said a word back to me. Finally she stepped outside and her eyes immediately locked with mine. She must have known we planned on trying to talk to her because she rolled her eyes and let out a soft groan. When we reached her we formed a semi circle around her.

"So, your Isabella Swan?" Edward asked her, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, nothing get's past you, does it?" She smirked. Edward growled slightly, not liking that she was making fun of him. "Oh quit your growling and try to be civil." That only made his growling intensify.

"Edward, that's enough." I mumbled, trying to get him to knock it off. We would never get any answers this way.

"What are you and why cant I read you?" Edward asked through clenched teeth. She just chuckled at him.

"I'm not a book that you can just open up and read Edward Cullen." For the second time in all of thirty seconds he started growling. "Really? Again with the growling? Someone might think you're some rabid animal." Her eyes opened wide as if she were suddenly afraid. "You're not some kind of animal, are you?" She asked before once again smirking.

"What are you!" He demanded, reaching out to grab onto her arm. She saw his movement and pulled away quickly.

"If I were you I wouldn't touch me. Things could get very ugly, very fast." She threatened.

"What the hell are you?" He asked again. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you?" She responded but for some reason I had a feeling she already knew.

"We cannot tell you that." Rosalie said, stepping in front of Edward. I could tell she was trying to appear threatening but Isabella didn't even flinch.

"Then I cannot tell you either. Now if you will excuse me. I have places to be." She started to walk around us.

"Don't you dare walk away when we're talking to you!" Edward practically yelled at her. She snorted with laughter and turned back to us.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Was she purposefully trying to provoke him? Right when he was about to reply the smell of wet dog hit our noses. While we all cringed a bit from the smell, Isabella just smiled. "Look's like my ride is here." She said as she walked towards the woods. I saw a flash of russet colored fur, far enough in the forest that any human wouldn't be able to see it. "Well then, as nice as this chat was it seems I'm needed elsewhere." She continued towards the trees, leaving us all stunned. "Later leeches." She said quietly before she hopped onto the large wolves back and they took off, deeper into the forest.

* * *

**A few things I'd like to point out**

**-Yes Edward and Rosalie are both Jerks. Rosalie just may have a change of heart sooner of later though**

-**Bella is already in a relationship. It wont last though.**

**-Bella already knows about the pack and is close to them. The pack is already fully formed. (Jarad, Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah, Seth, Brady (and the rest.) They know that she isn't human but even they don't know what she is. They, unlike the Cullen's don't push her to find out. She has been a friend of the pack for a very long time. They also are more friendly then SM's pack.**

**-Jacob is not interested in a relationship with Bella.**


	2. Bonfire

**I accidentally made this just an Alice story instead of Alice/Bella. I fixed it so it will now be found under A/B Fan fictions**

**~ I did not make up what Bella is. I haven't seen many stories with the specific species I'm using though.**

**Pairing - Bella/Alice**

* * *

**Story Summary-** Everyone quickly takes an interest in Isabella Swan, the new girl at Forks high. Even the Cullen's take an interest which is very rare seeing as how they never talk to anyone other then eachother. She has an inhuman beauty to her but they don't know what she is. She doesn't smell like a human, vampire or shifter. Alice take's the biggest interest in her. She is drawn to her in ways she never thought possible. She has never felt this kind of attraction towards anyone. Isabella makes it clear she wants nothing to do with the Cullen's. Will Alice somehow be able to change her mind or will she be pulled into a world where vampires are the least of anyone's worries.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Summary** -Bella returns to La Push with Jacob just in time for the Bonfire. She bonds with the pack over their mutual dislike for vampires and retells the story of her first encounter with vampires and shifters. Bella hides the fact that she may possibly be attracted to one of the Cullen's. They wouldn't understand. She isn't even sure if she understands. The Cullen's also have a meeting themselves about what to do with the new girl.

* * *

**~*~Chapter 2~*~**

_Bonfire_

**_Bella POV_**

"Hey Bells, how was your first day at Forks? Did you do anything fun?" Paul asked as I slid off Jacob's back. He walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Oh you know, met some humans, taunted some leeches." Both he and Jarad laughed.

"That's my girl! Taunting leeches eh? I take it you met the Cullen's then." He spat out their last name like it was some kind of plague. I saw the other members of the pack cringe at the mention of them. "Didn't they smell bad to you?" We walked over to where a large bonfire was raging in the middle of the field and I sat in between Paul and Embry. I rested my head on Paul's shoulder and smiled as he wrapped his arm around me.

"They didn't smell too bad. Their scent was sweet but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." I didn't tell them how one of them actually smelled amazing to me. The small dark haired girl. I think Jessica had said her name was Alice. Her scent was absolutely divine. It was a cross between Orange Blossom's and the Ocean. I noticed the rest of the pack was headed our way, including the elders.

"Just be careful with the Cullen's Bella." Billy said as his son brought his wheelchair to a stop next to the fire. "They may only drink animal blood but they can slip up easily. They are far from harmless." I knew Billy was only looking out for my well being but that didn't stop me from getting annoyed. I had killed many bloodsuckers in my time.

"I think I can handle myself Billy, but thanks for the warning." I told him sweetly and he just smiled back at me.

"So Bella.." Seth started to say before letting his voice trail off. He seemed to want to ask a question but wasn't sure how to go about doing it. I waited patiently for him to ask. "How old are you exactly?" I scoffed at his question and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to ask a lady her age?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He grinned at me.

"Yeah, you have told me countless times. It doesn't mean I'm going to stop asking." I chuckled at his response. "Well, what year were you born in?" He tried again. This earned more chuckles from around the fire. "Are you over one hundred?" He asked. Finally I rolled my eyes and nodded. The look of victory on his face was priceless. "Are you older then two hundred?" Again I nodded. "Five hundred?" His eyes widened when I smirked.

"Older." I replied, and laughed at the small gasps from other members of the pack.

"One thousand?" This time he smirked thinking that there was no way I could be that old. I winked at him.

"Older." His jaw dropped and his eyes practically bugged out of his head. "I'm almost as old as those royal vampires I was telling you about." Even Jacob's jaw dropped this time. He usually took everything in stride when it came to my past but that was even a lot for him to handle.

"But aren't they over three thousand?" He asked.

"Yes they are." I though about the royal vampires, once again remembering how much I despise them.

"You mean I'm dating an old lady?" Paul asked, and I elbowed him in the ribs. Of course it didn't hurt him at all.

"Can you tell us the story about your run in with the Volturi again?" Seth asked excitedly. I had told them the story many times already. "Please! Brady and Collin haven't heard it yet." I looked at the newest and youngest members of the pack and they both had eager, excited looks on their faces. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself.

"A long time ago when I was traveling alone I found myself in Volterra Italy. I didn't really think that anything could go wrong. I mean I had been on my own for quite some time already without any problems. I was walking through a shopping district when I got the feeling someone was watching me. When I turned around a creepy, red eyed man seemed to be staring at me. I had never seen anyone with red eyes before and I was truly scared. I walked quickly away from him, trying to put as much distance between us as I could. I kept looking back to see if he was following me and every time I looked he was there. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking because I didn't realize another red eyed man was right in front of me. This one had long blond hair and a sinister smile. He wrapped his arms around me and started to drag me away.

"Shh, stay quiet kitten and your death will be quick." He assured me as we sped towards the large castle. He was moving much too fast to be human. I figured they would go right past the castle but they didn't. They took me inside and finally let me go when we got into a throne room. The two that caught me sat in two of the thrones. There was one more throne that was already occupied. The last vampire wasn't as frightening as the other two. Honestly he just looked bored. I turned to run but the door was being blocked off by a few other leeches.

"Now, now, don't be like that." One of them teased. I could tell that they were part of their guard. That is when I learned that they were, vampires. They were the Volturi, or vampire royalty. They knew I wasn't human and they demanded that I tell them what I was. Naturally I refused and that only angered them.

"Well if we don't know what you are then how can we know that you are not a threat?" The one called Aro asked. The blond one smirked at the look of fear on my face.

"Well then we have no choice. Kill her!" He demanded of the guard. They were unable to get close enough though. Every time one was going to try and kill me they seemed to forget what they were doing. This angered Aro and he tried to kill me himself. The same thing happened with him. He then ordered one of his guards, a little blond vampire named Jane to use her ability on me. She has the ability to give someone the illusion of pain. When she tried though she kept missing me.

"Pain." She kept muttering and would focus on me but every time someone else would end up falling victim to her pain. Aro asked her to stop when she managed to use it one of the three kings. Instead they settled on locking me in the dungeon. I am protected by a mental and physical shield. It's very difficult to hurt me unless you catch me off guard. Sometimes when I feel really threatened and someone tries to kill me their abilities tend to be reflected off of me and hit whoever is closest. It's quite fun to watch actually. When I got down there I was locked in a cell across from two other men. They were native American and both had matching tattoo's on their chests. They weren't wearing shirts. I had never seen anyone as tall as them. They were scary just to look at. They were much nicer then they looked at least. It was then I learned about the existence of shape shifters. They told me that shifters were meant to kill leeches. We would have been there until death claimed us if it hadn't been for one specific vampire. For some reason this vampire didn't want anything to do with the Volturi. I wasn't sure why they bothered working with them. Aro must of had something on them. Anyways, the vampire was convinced that it would be able to keep Aro from finding out that they were the one to let us go." I thought back to that day. When that vampire had released us we thought is was some kind of trick. That they would hunt us down for sport. Maybe that was their intentions but hunting someone like me was near impossible.

"What happened then?" Brady asked, sitting on the edge of the log. I laughed at his eagerness.

"Well the shifters knew of another tribe of shifters. Those two had to get back to what was left of their pack and I didn't want to intrude. They said I would be safe if I came here. Of course the first thing the wolves of La Push did when they saw me was try and kill me." I chuckled when some of the pack members glared at the elders. "Now, now, don't blame them. This was before any of them were even born. As you can see things ended up being settled and I've been living here on and off ever since. I've never had a run in with the Cullen's though." I frowned when I thought of them. The sex haired one really got on my nerves. It wouldn't have been a good idea to lose control at school but I almost didn't have a choice. If he had touched me I would have ripped his head off. That little one still managed to capture my attention though. The short, spiky black hair, beautiful honey colored eyes and flawless skin. She was seriously a sight be behold. She was just beautiful. There was no other word to describe her. The rest of them just sickened me. It wasn't much longer before the bonfire ended and I was left alone with Paul.

"So what are we going to do about those leeches?" He asked quietly, hoping that the Alpha wouldn't hear them.

"There really isn't much we can do is there? I mean with the treaty in place we would just end up hurting ourselves." I sighed and leaned against him once again. "You know, they tried to get me to tell them what I was today. I haven't even told you guys what I am." Paul growled slightly.

"Were they forceful?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"One of them tried to grab my arm when I went to leave. Not all of them seemed completely horrible though." Paul's growling intensified.

"Who? Who the hell tried to grab you?" I laughed at his sudden spike in anger, earning me an annoyed glare.

"I think his name is Edward. He's the one all the girls are in love with." He stood up and started pacing back and forth. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to cross the treaty line and kill him. I wouldn't have minded if Edward was the only vampire but there were seven of them. Although I was sure we could win there was no point risking it. I jumped up and got in front of Paul, interrupting his pacing. I placed my hands on his cheeks and looked into his dark eyes. "It's nothing to worry about. Besides, you know I can handle myself if he tries anything." He gave me a crooked smile and nodded, no doubt remembering the time I kicked his ass. He put up quite the fight though.

"If he gives you too much trouble I want to know about it. And tomorrow I'm bringing you to school." He muttered. "And picking you up." I loved when he was protective over me. If it was anyone else I would hate it, but Paul's protectiveness is a whole different thing.

"Don't worry about me." I said softly, but in my mind I was thinking off different ways I could have fun with them. I couldn't help but be excited about playing games with the Cullen's. It's in my nature. They are going to wish they never met me.

**Alice POV**

"Carlisle, for all we know this girl is a threat to the family. She knows what we are. She could expose us!" Edward was livid as he continued ranting about the new girl.

"And don't forget, we don't even know what she is." Rosalie pointed out. She wasn't helping matters at all. "And she took off with one of the La Push mutts. What if she is some kind of spy for them." I chuckled softly at her paranoia. I highly doubted the new girl was a spy. I guess it didn't help that I had strange, new feelings for her.

"And I cant read her. Whenever I tried to listen to her thoughts all I got was static." This argument had been going on for a good hour now. Neither Carlisle or Esme had been able get get a word in between my two siblings continuous complaining. They didn't seem to care at all what any of us thought. They figured they were right and that was all that mattered. Carlisle turned to me as Edward droned on and on.

"What about you Alice? Can you maybe see what she is? Maybe take a peek at her future?" I had already tried this numerous times with no luck.

"I cant see her. It could be because she is with the wolves I suppose, but I have a feeling it's just her." Edward gasped and stormed up to Carlisle.

"You see! We cant know what she is thinking and we cant know what she is planning. She is a danger to us all." Edward was quite the drama queen in my opinion. I winced when he shot me a dirty look. "I'm not a drama queen Alice. I'm just doing what's best for this family. What about you Jasper? Could you feel anything?" Everyone turned to Jasper and he just kind of smirked.

"Yes I could feel her emotions. There was nothing to indicate that she wanted to hurt us. If anything she wanted to play with us. She found us amusing. She did have a spike of anger when you went to grab her though and a tiny bit of gratitude when Alice asked you to stop growling at her." I smiled at him as he sent a wave of calmness over the room.

"I don't want anyone doing anything rash. I would really like to meet this girl. Could you try talking to her again? See if she would agree to a meeting of sorts? We can even meet at the treaty line with the wolves if she would feel more comfortable that way." Before anyone could respond he spoke up again. "Edward, Rose I think it would be best if you stayed home tomorrow. I don't want either of you to frighten her off. I think maybe Jasper would be our best bet. He can calm her if she gets.." He paused for a second, trying to find the right word to use. "Rambunctious." Rosalie and Edward didn't look too happy about it but they knew not to argue with Carlisle. So it was now in agreement. Tomorrow Jasper would try to get Isabella to agree on a meeting.

* * *

**Again I would like to point out that Bella's relationship with Paul wont last long. I know a lot of people don't like the thoughts of them together but It was necessary for this story.**


	3. Forks High

**Sorry for the wait. I will try to update at least once a week from now on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I only own my original ideas.**

**Summary-** At school Jasper tries to speak to Bella once again, to agree to a meeting between her and the wolves and his family. Bella has other plans though. Will anything be able to make her change her mind and agree to a meeting?

* * *

_**~*~*Chapter 3*~*~**_

_~~Forks High_~~

**Bella POV**

I nuzzled my face into the warm grey fur of the large wolf I was currently riding to school. He had warned me many times during the night to keep away from the leeches. I knew that it wouldn't be possible for me though. Messing with them was just too tempting. The blond and the sex haired one's would be the best to play around with. I could see how quick they would be to anger. I chuckled quietly as I thought up multiple ways to torment the bloodsuckers during the day. We came to a stop close to the exit of the forest. We were still far enough in that no one except the vampires would see us. The cute one, the one who looked like he was in pain, and the mammoth one were all standing around a yellow Porsche. The blond and sex-haired one's were nowhere to be found. I could feel a bit of disappointment flow through my body as I slid off of my wolf. He quickly phased and pulled a pair of shorts I had been holding onto for him on. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. It was a good thing I wasn't human or else my ribs would have been crushed into a fine powder. When he pulled away from me he gave me a strange look.

"Are you pouting?" He asked, smirking at the look on my face.

"Not all the leeches are here. I just wanted to have a little fun with them." He gave me a slightly disapproving look.

"I guess telling you to stay away from them over and over again didn't do anything. You're too stubborn." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"You don't have to worry about me. What's the worst they will do? Sparkle me to death?" I heard a loud hoot of laughter and saw the big leech laughing. I figured with his vampire hearing he had heard my sparkle comment. The one who always looked like he was in pain was also smiling. Alice on the other hand looked completely furious.

"I don't think the little pixie cared much for your comment." I raised my eyebrow.

"The little pixie?" I looked back over to her and couldn't help but snicker at her expression which seemed to be getting more and more angry by the minute. It was kind of cute. "She doesn't look very happy does she?" Alice rolled her eyes and stormed into the school, leaving the other two leeches behind. I looked back at Paul. "I should probably go now. I don't want to be late." I said sarcastically. He kissed me once again on the forehead before I walked towards the mass of students that were piling into the building. I heard Paul strip back down and phase so that he could run back to the reservation. I hadn't made it to the front doors to the building before the pained looking vampire grabbed my wrist. It wasn't violently, it was more to get my attention. I resisted the urge to rip his arm off. "What do you want leech?" I asked him. He frowned at my comment and I felt a strange calmness wash over me. It actually scared me somewhat. I should never be calm or let my guard down near these sort of monsters.

"I just wanted to talk." I detected a slight southern accent and wondered if he had been in the vampire wars. I recognized him somewhat when I first saw him. I may have seen him on the battlefield. He was covered in bite marks, no doubt from training and fighting newborns.

"So talk." I muttered, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Carlisle, the leader of our family would like to meet with you. He said it would be fine if the mutts came as well. We could meet up at the treaty line." In other words this Carlisle was going to meet us all and demand that I tell him what I am.

"Will those other two be there? You know, Bitchzilla and Sex hair?" He smirked at my comment and raised his eyebrow. He seemed to be thinking about how to answer.

"If you don't feel comfortable with them being there then I could ask them to stay home." He said slowly and I just smirked.

"I would want them there." I started thinking about all the ways I could torment those two. They would get what they deserved. I had a large grin spread across my face and the leech in front of me looked somewhat uneasy. "How about this. I'll think about it and let you know by the end of the day." He didn't let go of my wrist and I could feel my anger start to build up. He looked startled and yanked his hand away before I felt another wave of calm. That's when I realized that it was him that was making me feel that way. He must be some sort of empath and he was playing around with my feelings. I had been alive for a very long time and I had pretty good control over my emotions. I had been through things that would make any normal creature insane. I thought back to a time where I had been in great pain. Although not very pleasant to think about it did what I had hoped it would do. The vampire gasped and his knee's buckled. I guess he wasn't used to that kind of feeling. "Are you okay?" I asked, pretending that I was actually concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." He said as he tried to use his ability on me again. 'Let's see how he is with fear.' I thought to myself, remembering the day the Volturi had captured me. I smirked at the look that came across his face. His normal pained expression was now full of fear. I sniffed the air and realized that Alice was close by. For some reason I didn't want her to see me tormenting her friend or brother or whatever he was. I leaned in close to him and whispered into his ear.

"Don't play with my emotions boy." His eyes widened when he realized I had altered my emotions on purpose. "And tell the cute little pixie leech that it isn't very nice to spy on people." I glanced in the direction of her scent then back to him and straightened myself up. "So, I'll let you know my answer by the end of the day." With that I turned on my heel and headed off to class.

**xxx**

The classes passed by quickly and lunch time soon came around. A boy named Mike insisted that I sit at his table again. I internally groaned when he asked. He wasn't the kind of person I wanted to be with.

"Why are the Cullen's staring at you?" Jessica asked, leaning over the table as I was shoveling some unknown food into my mouth. I suddenly felt self conscious for some reason.

"Do they look mad?" I asked her, not wanting to look back at them.

"No..should they?" I chuckled at her confused look.

"It's only the Pixie, the giant and the pained one right? The other two aren't here today?" The whole table laughed.

"No, Edward and Rosalie aren't here today. And the three that are here usually go by Alice, Emmett and Jasper." Angela told me seriously even though she was trying to hold back a laugh. Finally I turned back to them. Emmett looked amused. Alice and Jasper however looked somewhat annoyed. I instantly felt bad when I realized my comment may have upset Alice. I quickly shook my head. Why did I seem to care so much when it came to the little pixie? I quickly finished my lunch and left the lunch room. I wanted to walk around outside for a bit. For once it wasn't raining and even though it was overcast it was still a good day. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't realized that someone had approached me. I could feel someone's eyes on me and knew they were standing right behind me. I may have been concerned if it had been anyone other then Alice. I knew it was her though and smiled.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Miss. Cullen?" I asked without turning around.

"Miss. Cullen? The Pixie? Is it really that hard to say my name?" She muttered, which only made me smile more.

"My apologizes Alice." This time I turned around. The last time I had been near her I hadn't realized how short she was. She really was quite pixie like. Small, adorable, mesmerizing.

"Why do you hate us so much?" She was certainly straight to the point. I could feel a small amount of guilt begin to build up as I looked at her sad eyes.

"I don't hate you in general. It's your kind that I'm not to fond of." She huffed in annoyance.

"We aren't like the rest of our kind though. We live among humans and would never hurt anyone on purpose. We-" I cut her off before she could go on.

"I get that you are vegetarians, but you are still vampires. Leeches, bloodsuckers, ticks, mosquito, living corpses, whatever you want to call it. You're still blood drinkers. You still take lives so you can survive. You're not supposed to even be alive." I don't know why I said those things. The moment I said them I wish I could have taken them back. Anger boiled over on her face and she stepped forwards until she was right up in my face. I figured she was going to yell at me or something. Instead, catching me completely off guard she pushed me hard, knocking me onto the ground. I winced as I landed hard on my back but was back up in a matter of seconds. We were far enough away from the school so that no one would be able to see us. She stepped forward again and I knew she was going to try and hit me or push me a second time. She didn't get the chance though. A loud snarl ripped through the tree's and a huge grey wolf lunged for her. Within seconds he had her pinned down, teeth at her throat. She had attacked me and I knew that I should want him to hurt her in some way but for some reason I didn't.

"Alice!" Emmett and Jasper were running over to us growling but didn't dare to do anything. One wrong move and Paul would end her.

"Paul.." I said softly, placing my hand on his large head. "Let her go." His eyes darted up to me and he just growled. I knelt down next to Alice and rubbed Paul's face, trying to get his attention off of her. "Let her go." I said again, and again he growled. I ran my hand down his snout and put it in front of his mouth so that it was pressed against Alice's skin. This way if he was going to bite down he would also be biting me and he knew that wasn't a good idea. "Paul Lahote, you knock it off right now." I demanded. He let out a deep, annoyed sigh before finally backing off. I felt Jasper's calming wave wash over me for the third time today and glared up at him.

"Sorry, habit." Emmett looked between us, not knowing at all what was going on. I grinned and turned my full attention to Jasper as I slowly helped Alice to her feet.

"It's okay. Could you do it again? I think It might actually come in handy this time." He smiled and used it again. I noticed everyone relaxed and knew he was using it on the whole group. I projected my shield out and managed to reflect the calming energy sent towards me so that it hit Emmett. He fell to his knee's startling Jasper and Alice.

"Wow, that was a bit too much bro." He said to Jasper as he held his head in his hands. The large wolf in front of us finally stopped growling and let out a sound that came across as laughing.

"Your handiwork?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. I ignored his question and asked one of my own.

"What time did you want that meeting?" He was caught off guard at my question but recovered quickly.

"Carlisle suggested around Seven." I nodded and Paul started growling again.

"It's alright, the wolves are all invited." I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes at me. "Is there anyone in your family with any physical abilities? Like being able to set things on fire or causing pain?" All three Cullen's looked uncomfortable.

"No, not really." Jasper replied and I mumbled a few choice words before crossing my arms.

"Pity. Well I suppose we could have this little meeting. Just don't have your family ask what I am. I've lived with the wolves for a very long time and even they don't know. And you know where the treaty line rests in the middle of a small stream?" The others nodded and just looked confused. I smirked and thought of all the possibilities of what could happen in that specific area. "I think that is where we should meet up." I didn't let them respond and hopped on Paul's back. I didn't care that it was only the middle of the day. It was time to get some planning done. Tonight at seven they wont even know what hit them.


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight in any way shape or form._

**Seeing as how I've been asked a few times even though it was in chapter one's A/N I figure I should answer - The first time I uploaded this story I only got to chapter three. Someone got into my account so I decided to take it down and start again on a new account. So I did not steal it.**

** Guest -** _If you don't like the story then stop reading and complaining about it. It's easy as that._

_I've decided to change a few things around here. Edward will be a complete jerk in this story most of the time. He will have his decent moments though.. then again he may not even survive the whole story but he is needed for a while. I had planned on getting rid of him quickly however having him in the story for a while is necessary. To any Edward haters I will try and make him as tolerable as possible while he is around. _

* * *

**_Chapter Summary: _**The meeting with the Cullen's doesn't go how Bella expected. How will she cope with this surprising turn of events?

* * *

_**~*~*Chapter 4**_*~*~*

_~~The Truth Revealed ~~_

**Bella POV**

"What are you guys doing back so early?" Jacob asked as I pulled up on my wolf. I hopped off of him and handed him his pair of shorts.

"It seems as though the leeches want to have a meeting with us." I mumbled as Paul quickly phased and changed. "I'm not sure what it's going to be about though. At first I thought it would only be about me. That is until hothead over here decided to attack Tinkerbell." I glared at my boyfriend not knowing why I was feeling so angry. He was only trying to protect me.

"She attacked you first Bells." He said calmly although I could see hate brimming in his eyes. "I don't understand why you stopped me." He complained.

"I'm not going to be the reason you and the leeches end up going to war." I snapped, slapping him upside the head. He growled at the contact which only angered me more. What the hell is wrong with me. Sam and the rest of the pack walked towards us. I could have sworn Sam was glaring daggers at me.

"Look, I'm sorry if you feel as though I over reacted. I just wanted to keep you safe." Paul said as he looked down at me with pleading eyes. He wanted me to understand and I did to a degree.

"I know." I replied and allowed him to wrap his arms around me.

"Now that that's settled why don't we head to Emily's house." Sam said gruffly, glaring at me. I honestly didn't know what the alpha's problem was but I was very close to telling him where he could shove it.

"You guys go, I have some planning to do." I nodded over at Paul letting him know I didn't mind if he went with them. I knew he would fill them in on the meeting that would be happening tonight. As they walked away I headed towards the stream that we would be meeting them at. I sat with my feet in the water and thought about different outcomes of tonight's meeting. Dozens of Brook Trout swam around my feet and I reached my hand into the water to touch one of them. As my hand left the water a large bubble followed it out filled with three of the Trout.

"I need you three to find some nice sized carp and heard them up this way." I told them. They showed no signs of understanding but I knew they would do as I asked. I stood and started back towards Emily's house smiling as every step I took caused the browning grass to turn a vibrant green. I love the power water has over the earth. Although I may make it work much faster then usual. My smile kept up all the way to her house until I saw something that made my heart break. Paul was talking to a girl I had never seen before. His eyes were glazed over with lust and I realized immediately that he had found his imprint. Sam looked up and smirked at me. I wasn't going to let him get to me though. I also wasn't going to get in Paul's way of happiness. No one else had noticed me so I took my phone out and text the pack telling them I would meet up with them at the treaty line at Seven.

**Alice POV**

As we walked into the house I heard Edward growl and race at vampire speed into the room.

"What the hell were you thinking Alice?" He shouted, alerting Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme to my arrival.

"What's going on Edward? Alice?" Carlisle asked as he walked in with his arm around Esme.

"This genius here almost got herself killed. That's what's going on." He continued to shout.

"Alice, what happened? Are you okay?" Esme asked as she walked over to me and checked me over for injuries.

"I'm fine, he is just exaggerating." I wanted to reach over and rip Edward's tongue out. I hated when he read my mind.

"Well maybe if you didn't think so loud." He snarled as Emmett and Jasper walked into the house.

"Hey Eddie boy, brooding as usual?" Emmett asked causing him to snarl once again.

"Will someone please just tell us what happened? Does this have to do with the new girl? Did she threaten you? Were you able to get a meeting?" Carlisle demanded as he looked pointedly at all of us.

"She provoked the new girl. Alice actually pushed her to the ground which made one of the wolves angry. She almost got her throat ripped out." Edward crossed his arms and looked triumphant when Carlisle's look turned disapproving. I immediately felt ashamed of my actions and apologized.

"She agreed to meet with us at the treaty line at seven." Jasper said as he tried to get the attention off of me. He could tell how upset everyone was feeling at me and sent a wave of calm throughout the room. I smiled at him gratefully and mouthed a 'thank you.' Once everything was settled and Edward stopped being his normal prick self we discussed how we would approach Isabella and the wolves.

**Bella POV**

It was 6:45 and I was waiting at the treaty line. I could hear the pack coming closer, all in wolf form. All but one that is. They broke through the brush and came into view. There were seven horse sized wolves and Paul in in human form. Guilt was written all over his face.

"Bells, I.." I cut him off, knowing that it would be easier this way. He would have made a long speech about how he imprinted and how he still loves me. However his love for me was nothing compared for his love for the human.

"I know Paul. As long as you're happy." I muttered as I turned away from him. He took another step forward and I could tell he was still going to try and talk about it. I honestly didn't want to hear it though. I had been with him for a while but I knew it wouldn't last forever. It's best if he just get's over the guilt quickly.

"But.." Again I cut him off.

"Don't apologize Paul. I already knew you would imprint someday. It's fine okay? Just shift already." I knew I may sound heartless but the truth is I was doing it for him. It didn't stop the pain I was feeling inside though. A few large carp splashed in the stream causing a grin to spread over my face but I wiped it off quickly when I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. Automatically the pack started growling in annoyance. The first one that came into view was a tall blond male, a woman with long caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face was close behind him. It amazed me how kind she looked. She seemed as though she would be the motherly type. The rest of the Cullen's followed further behind. My eyes immediately shot over towards Alice and I was sad to see a frown on her face.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my mate Esme and our children Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice." The blond man introduced himself and his family.

"Bella." I said as I quietly snickered at how their noses scrunched up at the pack's scent.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." The motherly one, Esme said kindly which surprised me. I smiled and nodded at her greeting. Suddenly sex hair cleared his throat resulting in everyone looking towards him.

"The mutts want to know why we have called this meeting Carlisle." He grumbled and I realized he was listening to his thoughts. I smirked, realizing this is what he meant when he asked why he couldn't read me. Because of my ability he was unable to read my mind. I focused my shield on him and tried to gain access to his ability. It would only work if he tried to read me though. If he focuses on me it will bounce off allowing me into any mind he decides to read. It wasn't long before I felt a chill run up the back of my neck and suddenly it was like a whole new world opened up inside of my head. I actually felt pity for this vampire. It didn't seem as though he could really control who he hears.

_"I do hope she isn't a threat. She really seems nice enough."_ The motherly one thought. I never expected to meet a leech as kind as her.

_"What is she? I wonder if she can fight."_ The colossus giant vampire was wondering. If only he knew how well I could fight. I doubt I could take them all on at once but I was sure I could take him out.

_"Why the hell do I keep feeling this. Has Jasper picked up on it? If he has been able to sense my feelings towards her then why hasn't he asked me about it?"_ I looked over towards Alice. She had a conflicted look on her face as she glanced at the pained on that was standing next to her. Were they together? I felt my anger begin to rise a bit.

_"I wish they would just get on with it. I wonder if this will turn into a war. God I hope it does. Maybe they will be able to take out Isabella. They would be doing us a favor."_ My heart picked up speed. That was Sam's voice. Did he really hate me that much?

_"Hopefully the leeches will be able to figure out what she is. Then we can finally get rid of her."_ Jared was having similar thoughts to Sam.

_"I really hope this will all be over soon. I feel bad stringing poor Bella along. I wish I could tell her the truth. Tell her to run away, to hide. I still don't understand why the elders want her dead so badly."_ It was all of them. They were all having similar thoughts. The only one who seemed to feel bad about it was Seth. They had been using me. Out of all of them there was only one who seemed to care.

_"Guys, just shut up!"_ Paul mumbled sadly.

_"I still cant believe you were in a relationship with her."_ One of them argued and it felt as though someone plunged a dagger through my heart.

_"This cant be happening."_ Leah's voice rose up over the others. I looked over towards her and she was staring at the bloodsuckers. A small whimper escaped her and she took off back into the woods. I just shook it off, not really caring much. They all used me. They wanted to figure out what I was and then they were planning on killing me. They gained my trust. I hadn't realized that my shield had lowered completely and I noticed Edward staring at me wide eyed. He was listening to me. He had heard their thoughts about me and knew how it was affecting me.

"The question is, what are you going to do about it." He suddenly asked, his normal sneer now a look of pity.

_"They are my family"_ I thought, my stomach turning at the thought of their betrayal.

"How can you think that after what you heard?" He was right but what could I do about it. He seemed to be deep in thought as his eyes swept over his family. They lingered on Alice a little longer then the others before sighing. "Put it up and listen." I figured he was talking about my shield. He wanted me to listen in on his thoughts. I quickly did as he asked.

"So?" I asked out loud, smirking at how everyone except Edward looked confused.

_"Aside for Rosalie and I, everyone else seems to have taken a liking to you. One of us more so then the others._" He thought as he nodded towards Alice. I wasn't quite sure what he was getting at though.

"Okay, and?" I asked, hoping he would get to the point.

_"None of us want you dead. Not until you prove yourself to be a threat. You kind of saved Alice today though so as much as I dislike you I don't consider you one. Not yet anyways. Come back to the house with us. We'll figure out what to do from there."_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This leech that openly admitted to hating me was giving me a safe way out. A way away from the pack and those I've trusted for a very, very long time.

"Alright, I just have a few things I have to do first." I said to him. He nodded and looked back to his family.

"Don't worry, it's alright." He said to them as I quickly trudged through the shallow stream to their side of the treaty line. The wolves began growling, not understanding why I was going to them. Once I got out of the water I turned back to them.

"There are a lot of different creatures in this world." I began as I looked each one of them in the eyes. "Some are good and some are evil. You really should be very careful when it comes to meeting others because you never know who or what you are dealing with." My body began to shake as I felt anger at them building up. I knew that my body was shimmering within a silvery light as it usually did when I was pissed off. It was my glamour threatening to fade.

"Holy shit! I think she's evolving!" The giant shouted and I heard a loud crack as Bitchzilla smacked him upside the head.

"I found that out the hard way today it seems." I continued as the shaking got more violent. I tried to force myself to calm down but it wasn't working. I shot Jasper a pleading look and I was hit with a wave of calm. The shimmering ceased and I took a deep breath. "I cant believe I trusted any of you." I took a deep breath and clenched my fists.

"Isabella, what exactly did they do?" Carlisle interrupted. I heard Sex Hair quickly fill in the other vampires in a speed that the wolves couldn't understand. The vampires were all openly growling now. Even the two that didn't like me.

"Hear me now mutts. I am one of those you should never cross." The ground on the opposite side of the stream began to rumble, the stream began churning and bubbling over. Suddenly the large carp jumped out of the water slamming into the wolves. "To think I figured tonight would be all fun and games." The rumbling became more violent, knocking some of the wolves off balance. Suddenly long, thorny vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around each of them except for one.

"What the?" I heard one of the vampires mutter.

"Seth, get out of here. I have no problem with you." I shouted and he turned and high tailed it out of there. I made sure the vines were tight around each wolf and saw blood spotting the fur as the thorns stuck into them. "You have made one of the biggest mistakes of your lives. To the leeches I am no threat, but as of now I am one to you. If you ever cross me or get in my way I will do what I should have done back when your ancestors first attacked me. Remember that." I shouted as I finally let the vines disappear. The wolves whimpered and took off back to the reservation.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Edward said and I realized he was right. I wasn't ready to tell them what I was yet but it was time for me to stop thinking of them as the enemy. They didn't seem to have anything but good intentions and I hoped that I wouldn't end up being wrong again.

* * *

_(A/N) Alright, aside for Bella's shields she also has power over nature in a way. Aside for being able to reflect attacks this is her only physical ability. She is a physical shield, Mental Shield and power over nature. _

_Next chapter will explain a lot and there will be a bit of Alice/Bella fluff._

_Leah and Seth will also return soon._

_What do you guys think about Edward? Should I keep him around and make him a good guy or should I get rid of him? I had planned on him being the bad guy but it's up to you guys. I'll make it work either way._


	5. Not So Bad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight in any way, shape or form.

**Pairing -** Alice/Bella

_- Edward wont be a complete douche it seems but I wont make him perfect either. I'll make him go through some things that may (hopefully) make his existence tolerable for those of you who wanted me to off him._

_- I know I said the pack will be different in a good way. I probably should have specified that the pack will be reformed with wolves that really do care about Bella. Not all of them. There will be some who will stay with her though. (Leah, Seth and a few others.)_

_- The vampire who helped Bella will indeed make an appearance. In fact he or she may be around quite a bit. I may make them become mated/imprinted with either one of the vampires or one of the wolves. (They will **not** be an OC so if you wish to make some suggestions as to who the Volturi member is and who you think they should be mated with then let me know.)_

_- The other shifters from Bella's past will also make an appearance. _

_- Last but not least, it's clear Leah imprinted on someone. Who do you wish to see her imprinted with? I'm willing to make it anyone. Even if it means splitting up two of the vampires. I'll put her with any of the Cullen's. (Except Alice) So who do you prefer? Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle or Emmett?_

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Bella arrives back at the Cullen household where she gets to know the Cullen's a little more. Her opinion of them slowly begins to change when she realizes that they really are different then most vampires. Unfortunately when disaster strikes she may have to let them in on her secret.

* * *

**~*~*Chapter 5*~*~**

_~~Not So Bad~~_

_Bella POV_

The walk back to the Cullen's home was silent and awkward. For some reason Edward stayed by my side the entire time. I figured it was because he didn't trust me. Alice stayed a little further back but close enough that her alluring scent still assaulted me causing my mouth to water. Every time I saw the little Cullen she seemed to be more beautiful then the last. I didn't want to admit it but I was beginning to fall for her.

"How long have the mutts been deceiving you?" Edward suddenly asked out of nowhere. My heart clenched with pain when he mentioned them.

"A very long time." I replied, not wanting to disclose my approximate age to him.

"And you never told them what you are?" I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't sure why everyone wanted to know what I was so badly.

"No I didn't. When I first met them they would ask constantly but they realized that the more they asked the less I would tell them." He nodded at my answer as a large white house came into view. It was absolutely beautiful. There were large windows in the front of the house that made it easy to see inside. It wasn't something I expected a vampire to live in. What really caught my attention was the beautiful garden in the side yard with a white picket fence around it. I noticed that whoever had made the scarecrow for the garden made sure to add fangs.

"Vampire scarecrow?" I asked Edward and a booming laughter sounded ahead of us.

"Yes, that was Emmett's doing." He muttered, not seeming to be happy about it. I smirked at the large Cullen.

"Very cute." I replied and he scoffed.

"Cute? Are you kidding me? Look at that thing! It's scary as hell!" He shouted jokingly as he placed his hands on his hips. I heard a soft, bell like chuckle from behind me and turned to see Alice watching our argument. My heart fluttered in my chest. This was seriously going to have to stop. I'm supposed to hate vampires, not have fuzzy feelings for them.

"My apologizes then. It's a very frightening scarecrow." I said honestly before muttering, "If a two year old made it." Under my breath. He just glared at me and ran inside, followed closely by Blondie. I turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow. "Was he serious about it being scary?" I asked. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sadly yes." I was thoroughly surprised by his answer.

"Don't worry about it Isabella. He's like a big man child." Alice said as she walked up next to me. Her voice once again sending shivers down my spine.

"Just Bella." I responded with a small smile. The smile she returned was large and bright.

"And I'm sorry about the incident earlier today. I never should have pushed you the way I did." I scoffed and raised my eyebrows in mock surprise.

"You call that a push? Please, that was more like a love tap." She threw her head back and laughed.

"A love tap hmm? Is that why you fell on your ass?" I went to reply when I saw Edward motioning us towards the house. We both sighed before walking into the large Cullen household.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" I exclaimed, surprised that the vampires had such good taste.

"Esme did almost all of the interior designing." I turned towards the motherly vampire.

"You did this?" I asked in awe as I took in every detail surrounding me. I hurried over towards a few potted jade plants in one of the windows and studied them. They were beautiful and well cared for. I ran my fingers over the spongy leaves and could tell that they would last for a very long time. I then walked over to another window that had a nice view of the garden. Dozens of roses and daffodils were planted in intricate patterns throughout it. There were also tulips, sunflowers and lilacs placed in the corners of the garden.

"Someone clearly like's plants." I jumped a little as a voice sounded from right next to me. I didn't even realize anyone had walked over to me.

"Plants are one thing that will always remind me of home." Everyone was quiet for a moment as if trying to let what I said sink in.

"And where exactly is home?" Edward asked as he folded his arms over his chest. I just smirked up at him.

"Somewhere far, far away." I responded. Emmett jumped up and down and clapped his hands like a little kid at christmas.

"Yes! She's an alien. I told you guys!" Everyone laughed but it soon turned into uncomfortable chuckles until Esme finally turned to me.

"You're not really an alien are you." I couldn't help but let out my own laugh.

"No, not quite." Alice led me into the living room and made me sit down on the couch. She sat down next to me as the rest of the family filed in. I guess it was time to tell them my story. I told them all about the volturi and about how one of the members had saved me. They wanted to know the the name of the one who saved me but I swore to myself that I would never say a word about them. I didn't want my savior to die because of me being a blabber mouth.

"Do you know why the wolves would betray you like that?" Carlisle asked.

"Apparently they wanted to know what I was. They probably would have killed me a long time ago if I wasn't so secretive." Alice began to growl lowly and I turned to her.

"I'm sorry, that's just wrong. Gaining someones trust just so you can kill them." I was surprised by her reaction and hesitantly reached over to pat her shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. If it wasn't for sex hair over there I never would have known. It's thanks to your family that I found out the truth." She smirked for a second at my calling her brother sex hair but she ended up growling again.

"I know but it just bugs me. I think I need to hunt." Without waiting for anyone to respond she took off out the door. Apparently I had a look of worry because Esme walked over to me and pulled me up into a hug. The move shocked me but I snapped out of it and managed to hug her back.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to blow off some steam." Everyone sat quietly for about an hour before the vampires noses wrinkled in disgust. I caught the familiar scent of the wolves.

"Bella!" I heard Leah call loudly.

"Bells! Bella?" Came Seth's voice. I quickly ran to the door and saw Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil standing outside the Cullen's.

"What are you doing here Mutts?" Blondie snarled but Edward held his hand up to shush her.

"What do you mean?" He asked Embry and he just turned to me.

"Sam said that the treaty was broken. We don't even know how, it doesn't make any sense. We managed to get here before Sam could use his Alpha command to attack. We had to warn you. We don't want to fight Bella." I heard snarling off in the distance.

"Get behind me." I told the wolves and they did as I asked. I quickly pushed my shield around them hoping it would be able to ward off the alpha command. We were going to have to find a way to split them from the pack for good.

"No!" Esme shrieked and I heard a collective gasp from the other vampires. I looked back to where Sam's form was emerging from the forest. He was dragging a limp Alice by the arm. Her body was littered with cracks and her left leg was barley attached.

"Alice." I whispered and felt my anger building. How could someone do that to her? Was she going to survive? Why would someone hurt my Alice? Wait, my Alice? It sounded right though. My body began to flicker as it had done before. The only thing the others would be able to see was a bright light emitting from me. I felt the vine like tattoo's on my legs begin to shift and sharp thorns tore through the flesh in my legs. The long blue and green leaved tattoos around my elbows caused long vine like leaves to grow out of my skin. My brown hair took on a mossy green highlight as my eyes glowed an eerie blue. Last but not least I felt the familiar ripping sensation as my dark red, green and blue wings tore through my back. The light finally faded and a collective gasp rang throughout the yard.

"You're...You're.." Carlisle began but was interrupted by Seth.

"You're..." They really weren't getting anywhere with this. I figured I had nothing left to hide.

"I'm..." I almost rolled my eyes when a voice cut me off.

"Well that was anti-climatic but don't you think maybe we should do something about these pests?" I looked over and saw the one Volturi member I didn't mind seeing. The one that saved my life. I saw...

* * *

**(A/N) I know Cliffhangers suck but I still don't know who I'll use as the volturi member. So remember to let me know who you guys choose. I'm staying at a friends house tonight though so I should have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning.  
**

**Again don't forget to let me know-**

**-Who you want the volturi member to be. (Who shall they be mated with)**

**-Who you want Leah to imprint on**

**Also**

**-Will you want the Denali's to make an appearance at all?**


	6. The Wolves Descend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight in any way, shape or form.

**Pairing: **Alice/Bella

_~Wow, I got a lot more reviews then I thought I would. I appreciate all of your votes. Between Reviews and Private Messages the Volturi happened to end up tied. So there will be two Volturi members._

_~When it come's to Leah's mate it was locked between two for a while. One finally came out on top though. After this chapter (Which will be short) I will tell you who will be mated/imprinted with who._

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** The wolves descend...literally. Will the Volturi member be able to make a difference? Will Alice survive?

* * *

**~*~*Chapter 6*~*~**

_~~The Wolves Descend~~_

"Heidi?" I whispered in surprise. "What are you..." She cut me off a second time.

"Listen twinkle toes, we have some rancid smelling mongrels to fight. Let's exchange pleasantries once we have finished here yes?" Sam took another threatening step forward and dropped Alice's limp body as he began to growl. His growl however was cut off as a smaller figure stepped around Heidi. My heart slammed in my chest as I expanded my shield to cover each Cullen.

"Pain." Came a small, sinister sounding voice. A voice I had hoped I wouldn't ever hear again. Sam's body crumpled to the ground and he began whimpering in pain. I never thought I would enjoy seeing someone suffer as much as he was suffering. Suddenly the rest of the wolves lunged towards us. The Cullen's got into a fighting stance. The four wolves that had joined us stayed in human form. If they shifted they would have to follow the alpha command. This way they couldn't hear the command at all. Jacob crouched down in front of me, getting ready to spring up.

"Give me a break Black." I muttered as I wrapped my wings around me. They easily deflected his attack. Although they may not look it my wings are hard and sharp. He jumped towards me again, jaws snapping as he tried to bite into me. I clenched my hands into fists and slammed them into the ground. Two long vines shot up underneath him and wrapped around his torso, lifting him into the air. I looked over to see how the others were doing. Jane was still having fun with Sam as he continued to writhe around in pain.

"Oh no you don't!" I suddenly heard Leah scream. I turned to see her quickly phasing mid jump. Within seconds she slammed into Paul who had pinned Esme to the ground and was getting ready to rip her head from her body. Leah stiffened up and looked over towards Sam. Even in pain he must have been commanding her to attack. Her whole body shook and I thought she was going to start attacking. A few seconds went by before the shaking stopped and she stood protectively in front of the motherly vampire.

"She imprinted." I stated in awe. The look on Carlisle's face turned into a pained one but one nod let me know that it would be okay. They must not have been true mates. That surprised me because they seemed like the perfect couple. "You have to back off!" I shouted at the wolves. They seemed hesitant to stop though. "You will be breaking your own laws if you harm the Cullen's. Leah imprinted on Esme." Sam continued whimpering and I waited a moment before telling Jane to let him go. She pouted but did as I asked.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Carlisle said to Sam. He just glared back for a moment before the whole pack beside Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil turned to leave. Jacob was still tangled up in the vines. "Are you going to let him go?" Carlisle asked as he pointed up at the wolf still hovering above the ground. I let out a small whine.

"Do I have to?" I asked. Some of the vampires smirked but he nodded. I raised my hands to control the vines to unwrap from the wolf. I accidentally however made them tighten to the point where a heard a few ribs snap. "Oops." I said sarcastically as the vines rose even higher before finally letting him go, causing him to plummet back down to the ground. He got up slowly and limped after the rest of the pack.

"No!" Esme cried as she ran over to the still form of my poor, broken Alice. I ran up beside her before kneeling down next to the vampire I was quickly falling in love with.

"It's going to be okay." I told Esme as everyone else gathered around us. I pulled the small vampire into my arms and wrapped my wings around us both. Closing my eyes I let the magic flow throughout my body. I've always been able to heal others but I had never tried to heal someone without a pulse before. I continued to focus on the healing but it wasn't working.

"Dammit." I whispered as I held the girl impossibly tighter to my chest. The others couldn't see what I was doing because of my wings but I knew there was only one other way I could save her. I lowered my arm to my leg where a thorn was sticking out and sliced my arm. I quickly lowered it down to her mouth so no blood would be wasted. "Come on, drink." I demanded and almost like magic I felt her mouth latch onto the cut and begin to draw the blood out of my arm. I could feel her getting stronger the more she drank. I however continued to get weaker and weaker. Before long I felt myself let go of her as I slipped into oblivion.

* * *

_Volturi - Heidi & Jane_

_Leah's Imprint - Esme_

_Heidi's Mate- Carlisle_

_Jane's Mate - Edward (This one was actually what I decided because I have a lot of...things in store for them.)_

**My next questions~**

_Who should Jasper's Mate be? (One of the Denali's? Victoria? A human? A wolf?)_

_Who should the Denali's be mated to? (The three left over wolves or someone else?) Or should I have Kate/Garrett, Irina/Laurent, Tanya/?_

_Should I also bring in Eleazar/Carmen?_

**_Next chapter will be longer. I promise 3_**


	7. Not A Chapter

I hate to say this guys but I wont be able to update for a while. I just got grounded for six months. . I was supposed to do something for my father and completely forgot and he decided to blame it on the internet...even though I'm only allowed 15 min a day online.

So it's goodbye technology for six months. I will however keep up the writing. (On this weird thing called.. Paper I think it was?) And when I'm back I should have quite a lot written.

I'll see you guys in January. :/


End file.
